A New Species
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: <html><head></head>The summary is inside. If some of the chapters become too scary, just stop reading, it's okay with me.</html>


**A New Species**

**Summary****: When Yoshi encounters a strange woman one night in Smash City, she developes an unusual sexual attraction to him, up to the point where she follows him back to the mansion. After Lucario deduces that she's a human/alien hybrid who wants to mate with Yoshi to reproduce, Yoshi must do whatever he can to avoid any physical contact with her. But when he suddenly starts becoming drawn to her for unknown reasons, this puts him at odds with his girlfriend Michelle. Can he figure out a way to fix this before it's too late? Or will the alien succeed in mating with him?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Species belongs to Metro Goldwyn Mayer.**

**It contains romance, horror, and a slight bit of humor.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a quiet and peaceful night. The soft wind flowed through the night air. And the moon shined in the sky. Yoshi was out in the city at 9:30 PM in the middle of the night. His new werewolf abilities had drastically changed him to the point where he would now travel at night every so often when he felt like it.

"I don't normally enjoy being out at night, but I must say that the cool air is quite relaxing." said Yoshi.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he soon came across the sight of an unknown woman up ahead. Due to his improved night vision, Yoshi got a clear view of her. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who is that?" wondered Yoshi.

But he didn't have time to wonder any further as he soon noticed she had disappeared.

"Where did she go?"

But soon, he shrugged it off.

"Wherever she went, I hope she's okay."

As Yoshi turned around to walk off, he suddenly found the mysterious woman standing of front of him.

"Whoa, you startled me a little. Who are you?" asked Yoshi.

But she didn't say a word. Instead she leaned down to him, gazing deeply into his eyes while smiling. Yoshi was racked with confusion, and at the same time, excitement. He flinched a little when she gently rubbed his cheek. But the moment she kissed him, he soon came back to his senses and pulled away. Yoshi reacted with shock and puzzlement at what just happened. Without another word, Yoshi dashed away, while the woman watched him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Yoshi rushed inside the mansion, slamming the door shut while breathing heavily.

"Whoo, I made it." said Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi, what's up with you, it's like you just saw a ghost." said Marth who just came out of the kitchen with a cup of water.

"I'm in no mood to talk about it right now. I'm feeling a little traumatized that's all."

"What happened?"

"I just said that I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

But when Yoshi opened the door, he soon got a surprise as he was grabbed into a hug by the same mystery woman he saw not too long ago.

"No, not you again."

"Who is that?" asked Mario coming down the hallway with Sonic.

"She's just some unknown woman I encountered in the city not too long ago." replied Yoshi after pulling away.

"A very hot woman to be specific." said Roy who just came out of the library.

"Hey good looking."

But when he tried to go near her, she reacted with aggression, knocking him away. She then stood beside Yoshi, hissing aggressively.

"God, what's her problem."

"I think she only likes Yoshi." said Mario.

"I sense something odd about this woman." said Mewtwo.

"Like what?" asked Marth.

"Her physiology seems different from that of an ordinary human."

"If this is the case, then we better take her down to the lab for analysis." said Fox.

"If what you're saying is true, I guess we should." said Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later...<strong>

The Smashers had taken the mystery woman down to their underground research lab and locked her inside a type of isolation chamber with a clear glass window. The room had a special video camera which they could use to watch her at all times. She stood there timidly, mainly keeping her eyes focused on Yoshi, whom was also watching her without the others noticing.

"So what did you find about her?" asked Sonic.

"From what I can tell in her aura and her X-rays, she's no ordinary woman." said Lucario.

"What do you mean?"

"Her skeletal structure resembles that of a normal human woman, but only with more advance modifications. Take a look at the X-rays."

Lucario handed the X-ray pictures to Sonic, who gazed at them with astonishment and shock.

"Wow, Lucario's right. This pictures looks alien-like."

"Did you just say alien-like?" asked Luigi.

"But what does all this mean?" asked Yoshi with curiosity.

"She's a hybrid." said Lucario.

"A what?"

"An alien/human hybrid. She can shift in between her human and alien forms at will. This alien species is most known for it's desire to mate with a potential being to reproduce. And right now, she's in heat."

"Is there anyone in particular that she wants to mate with?"

"It's you Yoshi."

Yoshi became as still as a statue. Part of him wanted to faint on the spot while the rest of him just wanted to vomit like crazy.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Peach.

"Ew gross, that's disgusting. I wouldn't be caught dead mating with a hybrid. I mean come on, I've already got a girlfriend for crying out loud. Why can't she go for someone else?"

"I'm sorry Yoshi, you're the only one she wants."

"But why only me Lucario?"

"I think it may be the fact that you're a hybrid too. Due to being bitten by a werewolf, your mixed DNA makes you half dinosaur and half werewolf."

"Are you trying to say that she's obsessed with me?"

"Yes."

"Oh please, cut the crap, I say we drench her in gasoline and burn her alive." said Bowser threateningly while walking up to the glass.

"What's your problem Bowser?" asked Falco.

"She's an obvious threat to society. A piece of trash like her doesn't deserve to have a mate, she should be dead."

But he jumped back in surprise when she pounded her fist against the window, screaming and hissing with aggression.

"Watch what you say around her, she doesn't like threats." scolded Peach.

"Do I look like I care, she can go to hell."

"Give Melanie a chance."

"Who's Melanie?" asked Zelda.

"That's what I chose to call her."

"I don't really think it was wise to name her Peach." said Mario.

"Why not, I'm sure she likes it."

The hybrid nodded her head.

"Well, in the meantime, let's just go back upstairs, I'm beat." said Captain Falcon while yawning.

"I could use some rest myself." said Yoshi.

"No no no Yoshi, you're staying here with Melanie." said Sonic.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Hey, she likes you, not anyone else."

"You can't leave me down here with her. What if she somehow gets out?"

"Good luck buddy."

After that, the other smashers all left and headed back up, leaving Yoshi behind. Yoshi sighed, he was forced to stay down in a lab with a ovulating alien hybrid. He couldn't help but feel slightly sick to his stomach of the thought of her wanting to mate with him. Despite not wanting to, he walked back over to her isolation chamber, pulling up a chair to sit in. For the next several minutes, the two of them remained there, staring aimlessly at each other. The sight of Melanie smiling at him with interest made him feel scared, but strangely somewhat relaxed.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, something about her really intrigues me." said Yoshi.

Suddenly , a rather erotic scent passed over his nose. Before long, he could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. His body started trembling. Suprisingly, he began making growling and grunting sounds like a predatory dinosaur. Getting on all four limbs, Yoshi wagged his tail around in the air and slammed it on the floor repeatedly. His claws protracted from his fingers and his small spines became large, long, curved and sharp. His teeth started to become serrated and razor sharp. He almost came close to transforming into his WereDino form, but he kept his body intact and changed back to his current form, retracting his claws and turning his spines normal again.

He then slowly approached Melanie's chamber, a look of lust glimmering in his eyes. Melanie eagerly approached the glass at the same time Yoshi did. At that point, Yoshi pressed his hand against the glass, as did Melanie. He then made his way over to the door of the chamber, attempting to unlock it. But before he could even open it, he was stopped by none other than Sonic.

"YOSHI NO, DON'T OPEN IT." yelled Sonic as he pulled Yoshi away from the chamber.

"Let me go, I must mate with her." said Yoshi.

"Yoshi snap out of it.

Sonic shook him by his shoulders, snapping him back to his senses.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Yoshi.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Let's just go and get some rest, it's been a long night."

A saddened Melanie watched as her potential mate disappeared from view. She had nearly gotten Yoshi to mate with her, only to lose her chance. But she was not going to give up. She would stop at nothing to mate with Yoshi, even if it would take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Here's the first chapter.<strong>

**I hope you read it.**

**You're probably wondering why Yoshi suddenly became drawn to Melanie. Well too bad, I can't tell you why. **

**The next chapter will come soon.**

**But I should warn you. The contents within the upcoming chapters may or will frighten you, so take caution when reading this. I'm sure you might get a real scare once you hear about Melanie's alien form.**

**For those of you who don't know about Species, look it up on Wikipedia. Or go to Alien Species Wiki to find out about the aliens themselves. **

**If not, then just look for the movies and watch them.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
